


Make you feel good

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: You want to take care of Natasha one night and help her feel good





	Make you feel good

**Author's Note:**

> By request from 5aftermidnight

Natasha flopped down next to you on your shared bed with a sigh, only giving herself half a second before she pulled the tablet up to her eyes and started reviewing the content. You watched her for a moment; the muscles in her shoulders were tense, her lips were pursed as she concentrated, her forehead was scrunched as she tried to keep herself focused. You shook your head. You couldn't let your girlfriend keep doing this to herself.

"Natasha," you said softly, turning over onto your front, waiting for her to acknowledge you.

"Hmm?" She responded without looking away from the tablet. You waited still. She finished the line and lowered it to look at you. "What's up?" Her voice was still business as she looked at you expectantly.

"When was the last time you took a night off?"

She rolled her eyes at you. "There's a lot to do. Besides, I don't mind."

You crawled up next to her, nestling into her side and laying your head on her arm. "Well, maybe I do."

She looked at you for a moment, considering. "Okay. How about I finish reading over this report and then I can give you some attention?" She offered with a confident smirk.

She still wasn't getting it. So you sat up, throwing your leg over her so you straddled her torso, then bent down to drop a short, chaste kiss on her lips. You pulled back, your hands on her shoulders starting to knead lightly. Her eyelids drooped momentarily caught off guard. You smiled, "How about I take care of you tonight, for once?" You kissed her forehead this time. "Treat you like a princess." You ended by kissing the tip of her nose. "Make you feel good."

You loved this view, looking down on her as you watched her mind work through your offer. Her red hair framed her face, her intelligent green eyes looked up at you, considering. Her mouth opened and closed once, as if she was trying to figure out what to say. It wasn't often that the Black Widow was caught speechless.

You pressed your hands harder, massaging her shoulders deeper. You followed it with a kiss, just as deep and tender, forming your lips to hers until she opened her mouth to allow your tongue to slip in. You heard the tablet thump as it fell to the ground, and you grinned against her mouth. You had gotten your answer.

You wanted to touch every inch of her skin, instantly hungry for more. You ran your hands down her arms, lowering your lips to her collarbone. You trailed kisses across, enjoying her warmth under your lips, enthralled by the rise and fall of her chest as her breaths got deeper. After spending time on her neckline, you went up to the column of her neck, sucking hard until she moaned. You alternated between that and sweet kisses, loving the way she arched into you. Everything about her soft, warm body under you was perfect.

Your hands found the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. As soon as you saw the swell of her breasts, still hidden under her black lacy bra, you moved your attention there. You gave the skin peeking out the same treatment as her neck, but this time her hands tangled in your hair as you sucked on the top of her right breast. Natasha's little moan was enough to undo you, but instead of letting yourself get distracted, you wrapped your arms around her to pull her tighter into you.

Finally, after paying close attention to both her breasts, you pulled back to look up at her. You chin was resting on the top of her stomach. You could feel her uneven breaths. "Does that feel good, baby?" You ask with a cocky grin.

She didn't answer at first. Her eyes locked with yours, her lips were open and panting, eyes clouded with desire. "Yes," her voice was low, soft. "Go lower." You weren't sure if you'd describe it as a command or plea. But there was an unspoken "please" at the end. And as much as you wanted her to give into you, you knew it was going to take her time to surrender completely. Right now, you just wanted to make her feel good. And you wanted to reward her for letting you make her feel that way.

You ran your tongue down her stomach, moaning as you traced her abs. She arched again as you reached the cotton shorts she was wearing. Leaving your lips on her hips, you pulled her shorts lower, removing them completely with her help, and settled between her legs.

You took a moment to enjoy the view, hands on her smooth thighs, her sex bared to you, her head pressed into the pillow with her eyes closed as your breath cooled her wet folds. Her green eyes opened, looking down at you. Which meant she got to see your grin before you lowered your tongue to slip between her lips. 

Her whispered, "Yes!" and following moan was everything you wanted to hear. You started by sliding your tongue along her dripping slit. You paused briefly at her opening, spearing your tongue inside, coating your tongue completely with her sweet, musky taste. It was your turn to moan as her hands tightened in your hair, her breathing so hard you could hear it from down between her legs. After a few thrusts with your tongue, you moved back up to toy with her swollen clit, probing around it before sucking the nub into your mouth. You gave it a few deep pulls, her hips canting up to meet your mouth with each. 

You could feel her muscles coiling under your mouth and hands, so you tightened your grip and increased your pace. Natasha let out a throaty groan as she came, pressing into you. You helped her ride it out, using your tongue to stroke her sensitive clit until she came down with a sigh. You removed your mouth but didn't go far, kissing the inside of her thighs as you let one finger slide along her velvet slit.

Her voice was husky, dark with pleasure, "What are you doing, baby?" She didn't sound opposed. Just confused.

"I told you I was going to treat you like a princess tonight." You told her as you slowly pressed your finger into her core, loving the way she clenched around you. "Fuck, baby, you're tight."

Her head fell back to the pillow with a loud moan, one that made your core clench. "Боже мой," _my god_, she grunted. 

"That feel good, princess?" You teased as you slowly thrust your finger in and out of her, pressing butterfly kisses to her thighs. 

"More," her voice was so breathy, you loved hearing her like this. You did what she asked, slipping a second finger in, watching how your fingers disappeared into her, how her core stretched around your slow thrusts. You looked up to see her watching you. 

"Let go, baby," you told her just before lowering your lips to her clit again, fluttering the tip of your tongue over the swollen nub until you feel her clench hard around your fingers. She came with a shout. You hummed in satisfaction, mouth still around her clit, and you felt her core respond by clenching again, sending her into another orgasmic wave. 

You pulled your fingers and mouth away when she started to writhe under you. She openned her eyes once her breath settled, looking at you in awe. You climbed up the bed, snuggling down behind her, throwing an arm over her to pull her closer to you, nuzzling into her hair. "You really needed that, babe, huh?" 

Natasha just hummed back to you. You wondered momentarily if she remembered how to talk. "That was...good." You laughed at her understatement. 

You pretended to start getting up, "We can keep going until it's great--" 

"No, no. That was plenty," Natasha cut you off. You laughed. "Did you want me to--" you tightened your arm around her before she could turn. 

"Don't you dare offer to do anything for me," you warned her. 

She let out a low laugh. "Someone is bossy tonight." 

"Have to be. If I'm ever going to get you to let me love you." You kissed her bare shoulder. "Now, roll onto your stomach. Your back is still tight." 

She grumbled your name, not moving. 

"Either you get a massage or I give you five more orgasms. Maybe then you'd loosen up." Your arms were tight around her. Enough to feel her laugh this time. 

"Fine, fine. You win." For a moment you thought she wasn't going to turn over. That she wanted you to give her five more orgasms. You were more than ready to make good on your promise. But she leaned forward and you let go of her so she could. "Good choice, princess." You mumbled before pouncing on her back. 


End file.
